Lost
by tranquil storm
Summary: The thought of getting lost would have lead us to fear, but this encounter may get you into thinking that maybe there are some things that make it nothing short of a bliss. Ruhana (that sucked. But heck, read it anyway…please?)


Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: I got bored. So here I am with a one-shot fic I do not intend on continuing. Read it anyway, please? Oh and review too, if you're kind enough. ^.^ 

****

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shohoku Gym

7:30 PM, Thursday 

Is getting lost ever really that bad?

I've been lost once, in the mall, when my mother lost her hold on me. I wandered off, not knowing where to go, or what to do. I was small, and in my youth fear is inescapable. But after some time she found me, and suddenly I wasn't so scared anymore.

But then…

I find myself getting lost all over again.

The fear of it just comes flowing back into me. Getting lost, and having no knowledge of getting back.

Rukawa's just standing there, his intense gaze burning into me. And I am here, wondering why I am unable to move.

It's the first time I've seen him, since the day he told me he loved me. His eyes were trained hard on the gym floor when he said the words, and he left so suddenly that I wondered if it ever really happened. But the words… they were so real. 

__

"I…"

"What is it, Kitsune?"

"I don't know how…"

"Just spit it out! The tensai still has a lot to do! Nyahahahaha!!!"

"I love you, Hanamichi"

He hadn't been going to school since then. He left me with that confession, the sentence that had kept me up at nights, the four words that had snatched away my attention from everything. Even Haruko couldn't get me to concentrate on basketball. 

I was confused. And I didn't know how to face him. 

But now he's here. And there's no escape.

Again, I ask myself why I can't find the strength to move the slightest inch. 

Then I realize that I'm scared. The tensai is scared. As wrong as it seems, it's the truth. I'm scared of what might happen. Yet… a part of me is also afraid that if I move, his eyes will depart its gaze from mine. 

And I don't think I want that.

He moves closer to me. I feel my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest, and the words just came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Did you mean it?"

He stopped, just a few steps away from me. His face was smooth, emotionless. But his eyes, they don't betray me. There's something there, a spark of…truth. He seems more confident now.

He nodded. And all I could do was stare at him as he said it again.

"I love you, Hanamichi." This was the second time he uttered my name. And it sounds so good when it escapes his lips. 

"I've loved you the day I met you. And I don't think I ever will love anyone as much as I do you" Kaede Rukawa was speaking in sentences. In another place and another time, I would have laughed. 

But now, I'm incapable of anything but planting my eyes on him. And for the first time in my life, I conceive the beauty of his sapphire orbs. 

I'm getting lost again, in the blue depths that seem to drown me.

He starts to advance on me once again, and I find my back on the wall. Suddenly his arms are trapping me, his face inches from mine. 

His eyes look at me directly, its intensity not waning one bit. 

"Why?" I whispered, wanting a reason. 

He stared at me for a moment that seemed too long, and then he said the things that I knew I would treasure for the rest of my life. 

"Because I do. Because my life started the moment I met you, and I know that I can't live without you. Because I can see myself growing old with you, and loving you even in until end of my days. I love you because I love you, and I'll keep on doing so, even if you won't." he answered, the honesty in his voice stronger than anything else.

I look at him as the words sink deep into my soul, and get sealed shut in a place that would never be taken away from me.

"Let me prove it to you, Hanamichi." He breathed, right before his lips claimed mine in a light kiss. It was soft, yet it spoke of great emotions, enclosed for too long a time. 

And right then and there I knew that I was getting lost… in Kaede Rukawa. His touch, his eyes, his heart beating so close to mine, I was astray in _him_. The fear of not getting back was long gone, and I would have liked to stay this way, lost in the infinite bliss of the boy before me. 

And then I thought that…

Maybe getting lost isn't all that bad 

"I love you, too, Kaede"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

a/n: review please… I haven't written in a long time, and I'd like to read reviews again… ^.~


End file.
